Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is the sequel to Shadow101815's Harry, Ron and Hermione[[Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Little Mermaid|'s Adventures of The Little Mermaid]]. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, (possibly ten years since the events of Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Little Mermaid) the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Harry Potter and their friends, have all been invited to celebrate. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Draco Malfoy and Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Harry Potter and his friends & Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana and Draco Malfoy's plan. Fearing Morgana and Draco Malfoy and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana and Draco Malfoy with the trident. Ariel, Harry, and the others try to stop Melody, but before they can explain that Morgana and Draco Malfoy are evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea. Trivia * Dylan (Shadow101815), Rebecca, Noah, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Draco Malfoy will guest star in this film. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Underwater films Category:Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures films Category:Harry Potter/Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films